finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Strife/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva = }} Cloud Strife was one of the warriors fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, but afterwards, he switched sides and fought alongside the Warriors of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Cloud is a swordsman who deals powerful attacks that send his foes flying. Though he is considered composed in the eyes of his comrades, Cloud often questions the reasons and methods for fighting, as well as the purposes that it would serve, and struggles to understand them. During the war he is also forced to battle his nemesis, Sephiroth, who manipulates him into fighting at every turn. Crystal and Attire Cloud's costume in Dissidia is almost identical to his original Final Fantasy VII appearance. He wears an indigo outfit, a metal pauldron, a brown belt with the SOLDIER symbol, brown gloves and black boots. The only differences between his original artwork and his Dissidia appearance are the redesigned SOLDIER logo on his belt and dual layered pauldron. His hair is spiky and blond and his eyes glow bright blue, the sign of a Mako-infused SOLDIER. Cloud's first alternate costume "Cloudy Wolf" is his outfit from Advent Children. He wears a sleeveless zipped-down turtleneck sweater with black cloth covering his left arm and leg, and his boots and pauldron are different with the Fenrir emblem on his pauldron. His hair also has more spikes, albeit shorter ones, and he wields the main blade of his Fusion Swords, the First Tsurugi. In his EX Mode, he wields the fully assembled Fusion Swords, though for purposes of gameplay he never separates them as he does in the film. Cloud's second alternate outfit "Steady Light" is based on Amano's artwork of him. He wears a different shirt and white boots, and a small white pack slung over his back. His belt has the original SOLDIER symbol on it, his pauldron, gauntlets and belt have small blue and white details, and his belt has a string of beads hanging off it. This outfit is Cloud's attire in Dissidia 012 while serving as a Warrior of Chaos. Cloud's DLC costume "Kingdom Hearts gear" is based on his appearance from the games of the Kingdom Hearts series in which he appears, sans Kingdom Hearts II, where his attire is based on Vincent Valentine's. Cloud wears a gauntlet with a golden claw, a torn red cape, and dark blue clothing underneath. A demonic black wing emerges from his left shoulder. The Buster Sword is also wrapped in bandages. In Japan, the code to unlock this outfit is included with Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, while in the United States the code was acquired by pre-ordering Dissidia 012 from Gamestop. In Europe it can be purchased via PSN since June 8th, 2011. Cloud's Crystal resembles a Materia from Final Fantasy VII, and may be an homage to Aerith Gainsborough's White Materia, which emits a green glow when active. Cloud's manikin version, Imaginary Soldier, is light blue. Story Twelfth cycle In the twelfth cycle of war, Cloud, along with Tidus and Terra, were aligned with Chaos. Unlike the other Warriors of Chaos, Cloud shows concern for the opposing side to the point of warning Lightning not to underestimate his allies as they had been holding back their full power at the time. He does nonetheless fight Lightning and the Warrior of Light alongside Golbez. Golbez also suspected that the reason why Cloud had concern for the opposing side was because someone he knows was aligned with the Warriors of Cosmos. He later has a heart-to-heart talk with Kuja, as both have no real intent to fight due to their memories of life before being summoned by the gods. At one point, he witnesses a fight between Sephiroth and Tifa. He intervenes to protect Tifa and drives off Sephiroth, beginning their rivalry that would continue in the next cycle of conflict. Cloud doesn't reveal his actual relation to Tifa, who has no memories of him, but does tell her he is a Warrior of Chaos and warns her that they will have to fight the next time they meet and that he wouldn't go easy on her. Once she leaves to rejoin her group, Cloud thinks to himself that he has to end the cycle of battle to save Tifa. Cloud then confronts Chaos with intentions to kill the god and end the conflict before Tifa regains her memories of him, possibly losing her will to fight. After it seems Cloud has won, Chaos mocks him and asks him if that's the extent of his power. Chaos then overpowers Cloud, and he begins to fade away into oblivion. As he fades, Cloud pleas to Cosmos to protect Tifa. Cosmos receives Cloud's message and, deeming his feelings sincere, chooses him to become one of her warriors when he is revived in the next cycle of battle, taking Tifa's place after she is eliminated from the battle. Thirteenth cycle .]] After coming to, Cloud finds himself with Firion, Cecil, and Tidus, who view him as a calm and collected figure. However, Cloud secretly questions his reasons for fighting and admits he feels anxious. Cloud later asks his allies why they fight; Cecil says he does not know either, Tidus says he fights to settle things with Jecht, while Firion takes time to think his answer over so he can explain it to Cloud properly. Sometime after, Cloud finds Firion alone and Firion produces a wild rose, and tells Cloud he dreams of a world where they can bloom freely. Cloud challenges him to a sparring match to see how strong that dream is, and though he prevails, Firion still has the will to fight him further. Cloud grows increasingly worried that he may not have a dream at all and confides in Cecil for answers. The group encourage Cloud to go find his own reason for fighting, and he promises to return to tell them when he finds it. Continuing alone, he encounters Sephiroth, who prepares to duel him. When Cloud refuses to fight him, Sephiroth reveals to Cloud that he holds Firion's rose, indicating that he has attacked Cloud's comrades, and invites Cloud to pursue him. Cloud tracks Sephiroth to the Planet's Core, where Sephiroth calls him a puppet who has no motivations of his own, which is why he readily accepts the influence of others on his decisions. Though Cloud insists he tracked Sephiroth of his own will, Sephiroth counters that Cloud followed him because he gave him a reason. The two battle, and Cloud emerges victorious, reclaiming Firion's rose and revealing his Crystal. Sephiroth warns Cloud that the Crystal will lead him into more battles he cannot comprehend, a fate Cloud accepts stoically before taking the Crystal. Sephiroth accepts Cloud's decision, but declares he will continue to manipulate Cloud, and it was only through his guidance that Cloud was able to come as far as he has. After his fight with Sephiroth, Terra arrives at the Planet's Core and begins to lose control of her Esper powers. Cloud walks in on her and looks on, and even though she warns him to stay away, Cloud decides to step in and battle her without a word of explanation, not knowing what else to do. After the altercation, Cloud successfully calms Terra down, and she realizes his intent was to provide her an outlet to vent some of her power, allowing Terra to regain control of herself. Cloud admits he battled her because he did not want to see her suffer, although he was not expecting Terra's formidable transformed state. Terra thanks Cloud for saving her, then proceeds to explain how she and the Onion Knight were separated after being ambushed by Kefka, and Cloud joins her to look for him, realizing that he can still help despite his indecisiveness, and thanks her for helping him recognize that. During the search, Cloud reveals that he also has hesitations about fighting, and shows Terra Firion's rose, explaining Firion's dream for a peaceful world. Though neither warrior can figure out their own reason for fighting, Terra suggested that they should share the same dream, along with the wild roses their own preferred flowers representing a bright future. The pair continues to Kefka's Tower and confront Kefka, who tries to compel Terra to give in to her Esper powers once again and cause senseless destruction, but she refuses. Kefka summons the Cloud of Darkness to attack them, at which point the Onion Knight reappears, and he and Cloud fight the Cloud of Darkness together while Terra has her final showdown with Kefka. After Terra obtains her Crystal, the three go on to rejoin the other Warriors. Much to Firion's surprise, Cloud, who arrived after helping Terra, and Tidus, who had just defeated Jecht, joins him at the last minute when he is attacked by the Emperor, declaring that they could not leave him alone for too long and that they all share a dream. The Emperor attempts to attack Firion again, but Cloud and Tidus deflect his blows, and the Emperor flees and invites Firion to his stronghold for a final battle. Firion decides to go face the Emperor alone in order to end it, and Cloud returns the wild rose to him, expressing his desire to see more of Firion's dream. Afterward, he is seen traveling with Tidus and Squall back to the Warrior of Light. With the Crystals in their possession, the Warriors of Cosmos return to the Order's Sanctuary in an effort to restore the goddess's strength, only to have Chaos incinerate her before their very eyes. But with the last of her strength, Cosmos prevents the heroes from fading back to their worlds, giving them one final chance to strike back at Chaos and end the war for good. With Cosmos's strength dwindling, Cloud and the others confront Chaos's minions regarding how and why Cosmos disappeared, and along the way, he faces his nemesis Sephiroth once again. Though his enemy is strong, Cloud perseveres and emerges victorious. After the battle, Sephiroth asks Cloud what drives him to fight, and Cloud simply answers that it is his own will. He further declares that he no longer has any ties with Sephiroth, who counters that his shadow will forever be in his heart, and that he will always return as long as Cloud exists. Upon his enemy vanishing, Cloud admits he would rather prefer to never see him again. Shortly after that, he and the other nine heroes band together to defeat Chaos. At the battle's end, Cloud finds himself on an open field of flowers near Cornelia Castle, the flowers similar to those grown in the Sector 5 Church In Final Fantasy VII. Cloud smiles at Squall as if accepting his offer of fighting together again, then replies "Not interested" and walks off into the flower field, returning home with his Crystal in hand. Battle Cloud's fighting style is called Buster Basher. He specializes in slow, powerful melee attacks that do heavy damage and knock the opponent across arenas. Many of Cloud's attacks have the Wall Rush ability, letting him slam opponents into floors and walls to deal additional damage. His Limit Breaks from Final Fantasy VII are included as attacks, and his two chainable HP attacks do a great deal of additional Bravery damage. However, Cloud is a slow ground mover, his attacks are fairly easy to block or dodge, and he lacks ranged capabilities. His HP attacks require him to charge before attacking, leaving the opponent time to dodge and counterattack. Boss In Dissidia, Cloud is fought in Destiny Odyssey VI, Distant Glory, and Inward Chaos. In Dissidia 012, he is fought in The Chosen Path chapter of Story Mode. Attacks Bravery Attacks |-style="text-align:center" !class="Dissidiab" rowspan=2|Climhazzard |Ground |30 (15) |120 |Melee Low |Wall Rush |Physical |''Initial'' |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Charge forward to stab opponent, then jump up into the air and slam them down. |-style="text-align:center" !class="Dissidiab" rowspan=2|Fire |Ground |20 (10) |90 |Ranged Low |None |Magical |''Initial'' |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Shoot a ball of fire that moves slowly but tracks the opponent. Can be reflected to track and damage Cloud. |-style="text-align:center" !class="Dissidiab" rowspan=2|Sonic Break |Ground |30 (15) |180 |Melee Low |Wall Rush |Magical |Level 3 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Three-hit combo that knocks opponent away. Slow but very powerful. |-style="text-align:center" !class="Dissidiab" rowspan=2|Fira |Ground |20 (10) |90 |Ranged Low |None |Magical |Level 8 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Shoot a ball of fire at opponent that explodes, medium range. Faster than Fire. |-style="text-align:center" !class="Dissidiab" rowspan=2|Firaga |Ground |30 (15) |120 |Ranged Low |None |Magical |Level 23 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Shoot three balls of fire at opponent that spread out and explode shortly. |-style="text-align:center" !class="Dissidiab" rowspan=2|Blade Beam |Ground |30 (15) |120 | |Chase |Magical |Level 30 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Swing sword and release a blast of energy along the ground that explodes. |-style="text-align:center" !class="Dissidiab" rowspan=2|Slashing Blow |Aerial |30 (15) |300 |Melee Low |None |Physical |''Initial'' |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Three-hit aerial combo that knocks opponent away and down. Tilt analog stick up to knock them up instead. |-style="text-align:center" !class="Dissidiab" rowspan=2|Aerial Fang |Aerial |30 (15) |140 |Melee Low |Chase |Physical |Level 13 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Swoop down and slash once to knock the opponent up and away. |-style="text-align:center" !class="Dissidiab" rowspan=2|Rising Fang |Aerial |30 (15) |140 |Melee Low |Wall Rush |Physical |Level 17 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Jump up and circle opponent to hit multiple times, then knock them away. Cloud will get just below the enemy if he is close enough. |} |-style="text-align:center" !class="D012b" rowspan=2|Climhazzard |Ground |30 (15) |100 |Melee Low |Wall Rush |Physical |''Initial'' |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Charge forward to stab opponent, then jump up into the air and slam them down. |-style="text-align:center" !class="D012b" rowspan=2|Fire |Ground |30 (15) |80 |Ranged Low |None |Magical |Level 15 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Shoot a ball of fire that moves slowly but tracks the opponent. Can be reflected to track and damage Cloud. |-style="text-align:center" !class="D012b" rowspan=2|Sonic Break |Ground |30 (15) |120 |Melee Low |Wall Rush |Magical |Level 22 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Three-hit combo that knocks opponent away. Slow but very powerful. |-style="text-align:center" !class="D012b" rowspan=2|Fira |Ground |30 (15) |80 |Ranged Low |None |Magical |Level 18 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Shoot a ball of fire at opponent that explodes, medium range. Faster than Fire. |-style="text-align:center" !class="D012b" rowspan=2|Firaga |Ground |30 (15) |80 |Ranged Mid |None |Magical |Level 31 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Shoot three balls of fire at opponent that spread out and explode shortly. |-style="text-align:center" !class="D012b" rowspan=2|Blade Beam |Ground |30 (15) |100 | |Chase |Magical |Level 30 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Swing sword and release a blast of energy along the ground that explodes. |-style="text-align:center" !class="D012b" rowspan=2|Slashing Blow |Aerial |30 (15) |220 |Melee Low |None |Physical |''Initial'' |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Three-hit aerial combo that knocks opponent away and down. Tilt analog stick up to knock them up instead. |-style="text-align:center" !class="D012b" rowspan=2|Double Cut (midair) |Aerial |30 (15) |100 |Melee Low |Chase |Physical |Level 25 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Two-hit combo. Short range but fast execution. |-style="text-align:center" !class="D012b" rowspan=2|Aerial Fang |Aerial |30 (15) |140 |Ranged Low |Wall Rush |Physical |Level 13 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Swoop down and slash once to knock the opponent up and away. |-style="text-align:center" !class="D012b" rowspan=2|Rising Fang |Aerial |30 (15) |140 |Ranged Low |Wall Rush |Physical |Level 17 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Jump up and circle opponent to hit multiple times, then knock them away. Cloud will get just below the enemy if he is close enough. |} HP Attacks |-style="text-align:center" !class="Dissidiab" rowspan=2|Meteorain |Ground |40 (20) |300 |Ranged High |None |Magical |Level 38 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Send several meteors up into the air that rain down on the opponent. The meteors will stun the opponent if they are hit by them while they are being sent into the air. |-style="text-align:center" !class="Dissidiab" rowspan=2|Braver |Ground |40 (20) |180 |Melee High |Wall Rush |Physical |''Initial'' |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Dash towards opponent to stab them, then jump up and slam them down. |} |-style="text-align:center" !class="D012b" rowspan=2|Meteorain (ground) |Ground |30 (15) |130 |Ranged High |None |Magical |Unknown |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Send several meteors up into the air that rain down on the opponent. The meteors will stun the opponent if they are hit by them while they are being sent into the air. Each meteor tracks the opponent individually. |-style="text-align:center" !class="D012b" rowspan=2|Braver |Ground |30 (15) |130 |Melee High |Wall Rush |Physical |''Initial'' |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Dash towards opponent to stab them, then jump up and slam them down. |-style="text-align:center" !class="D012b" rowspan=2|Meteorain (midair) |Aerial |30 (15) |130 |Ranged High |None |Magical |Level 30 |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Send several meteors up into the air that rain down on the opponent. The meteors will stun the opponent if they are hit by them while they are being sent into the air. Meteors scatter to hit over a wide area. |} Bravery to HP Attacks |-style="text-align:center" !class="Dissidiab" rowspan=2|Omnislash Version 5 |Aerial |40 (20) |300 |N/A |Wall Rush |Physical |''Slashing Blow'' |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Slash the opponent five times, then leap above them and dive down for a final strike that knocks them down and away. |} |-style="text-align:center" !class="D012b" rowspan=2|Omnislash Version 5 |Aerial |30 (15) |120 |N/A |Wall Rush |Physical |''Slashing Blow'' |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=7|Slash the opponent five times, then leap above them and dive down for a final strike that knocks them down and away. |} EX Mode Omnislash fVoTMb31LGs Cloud's EX Mode is Equipped Ultima Weapon, which transforms the Buster Sword into the Ultima Weapon from Final Fantasy VII. Cloud gains the abilities "Ultima Weapon (ATK)" and "Ultima Weapon (CRUSH)". The first ability boosts Cloud's ATK according to the amount of HP he currently has in relation to his max HP, doubling his ATK at max HP and giving no bonus at 1 HP. The second ability gives all of Cloud's melee attacks Melee high priority, allowing them to crush normal guards and deflect lower-priority attacks. Other attacks with Melee high priority, and some high priority block abilities like Exdeath's Omni Block and Jecht's Jecht Block, will still block Cloud's blows. Cloud's EX Burst is Omnislash, his strongest Limit Break in Final Fantasy VII. The player must rapidly tap to fill up a Limit Break meter. Filling the meter in time will have Cloud bombard his opponent with fourteen sword slashes then finishing up with a powerful overhead slash that hits six times before applying HP damage. Failing to fill the meter will have Cloud perform up to three swings and an upward finishing slash. In his first alternate outfit, Cloud's EX Mode is The power of mako and he equips the completed Fusion Sword from Advent Children, but his EX Burst and his EX Mode bonuses remain the same. Equipment Cloud can equip Swords, Greatswords, Shields, Bangles, Hats, Helms, Clothing, and Light Armor. In Dissidia 012, Cloud can also equip Katanas, Spears, Large Shields, and Chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Gallery Allusions *Several references are made to Zack Fair, who wielded the Buster Sword before Cloud. Cloud states Firion reminds him of a friend, and when Tidus questions the difficulty in using the Buster Sword due to its size, Cloud replies, "It’s not heavy. It’s...a memento." Cloud casts his Fire spells, stands, and runs reminiscent to how Zack does in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Cloud's victory quote, "I won't sleep well tonight", refers to a Crisis Core cutscene, where Zack states his reason for sparing a Wutai soldier. The victory line "I'll live your life for you" refers to Zack's last wish before dying in the presence of a traumatized Cloud. *In the cutscene of Cloud's battle with Sephiroth in Destiny Odyssey VII, several scenes allude to other titles in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. The scene where Cloud crosses the Buster Sword over the Masamune is identical to part of Sephiroth's battle with Cloud in the Nibelheim reactor in Crisis Core. After being knocked back, Cloud descends after Sephiroth, who rights himself and knocks Cloud through the air, a reference to Sephiroth's first scene in Advent Children. When Cloud lands, the camera pans along the Masamune up to Sephiroth's face, similar to the climax of their Advent Children battle. Finally, as the two face off at the end of the scene, the camera angles and poses are identical to their scripted battle at the end of Final Fantasy VII. *Cloud asking Tidus, Cecil and Firion to think for a reason of their own to fight other that to just end the war mirrors the speech he gave his teammates at the end of Disc III during the original game, where he asks all of them to leave the Highwind and to go to their homes to think why they must fight, instead of fighting for the planet. Should they find their answer, they could come back. *Before returning to his homeland, Cloud stands in a field of yellow flowers, similar to the ones located in Aerith's church in Sector 5. *Cloud's strongest weapon, Fenrir, is named after his motorcycle and the symbol on his pauldron. His other exclusive weapons, the Force Eater (also known as the Force Stealer) and the Butterfly Edge, are weapons he uses in Final Fantasy VII. *Several of Cloud's moves (Braver, Cross Slash, Blade Beam, Climhazzard, Meteorain, Finishing Touch, Omnislash) are all Limit Breaks he used in Final Fantasy VII, while Omnislash Version 5 is the move he used against Sephiroth in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. *Cloud's Aerial Fang could be a reference to the way he sliced Loz's bike in half during the motorcycle battle in the tunnel of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. *If the player completes Chapter IV of Shade Impulse with Cloud, they will unlock a set of "Pretty Princess" equipment set for Cloud, Kefka, and female characters. The equipment consists of the Sexy Cologne (weapon), Member's Card (glove), Blonde Wig (helmet), and Silk Dress (armor). This is a reference to Cloud's crossdressing scene in Final Fantasy VII, where he dresses like a girl to save Tifa from Don Corneo. The equipment set is made up of the best items the player can obtain for Cloud to wear during the quest. The combinations that results in equipping all four items, Allure of Honey, is a reference to the Honeybee Inn. *Cloud's museum character file states that his hobbies include motorcycling, Chocobo racing, and snowboarding, all of which were minigames in Final Fantasy VII. *Cloud's reply to Squall's line in the ending before disappearing is his usual "Not interested" line, commonly said during the earlier stages of Final Fantasy VII while he was still in his cold mercenary persona, and also said towards Rufus Shinra in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. During a scene in Destiny Odyssey VII-V, Sephiroth also uses this line. Cloud's intro quote "Do I feel sorry for you" is what he said to Rude upon meeting Rufus again in Advent Children. A victory quote, "My reality is mine alone," is a quote Cloud said after Sephiroth revealed the true Nibelheim Incident story in Final Fantasy VII. *The offer Squall makes to Cloud of fighting again in the future is a possible allusion to the part in Kingdom Hearts 2 in which they fight back to back against a horde of Heartless. *When using an HP attack in his normal outfit, the Buster Sword glows orange, but in his alternate outfit, the Fusion Swords glow blue. This is a reference to Advent Children, where the swords glowed blue when Cloud used his Limit Breaks, but he and other characters glowed orange in Final Fantasy VII. *While performing his EX Burst, Cloud declares he's "breaking his limits," a clear reference to the term "Limit Break". Tifa shares this convention as well. *After the battle with Sephiroth on Shade Impulse, Cloud states "the one I really want to meet is...", referring to the ending of Final Fantasy VII where he says "I think I can meet her...there.", presumably referring to Aerith. *When Cloud holds the Buster Sword to Sephiroth's neck while protecting Tifa, it mirrors how Zack confronted Sephiroth in Crisis Core, after he Sephiroth discovers Jenova during the Nibelheim Incident. Also, when Cloud points the Buster Sword at Sephiroth in Shade Impulse from his waist, it mirrors what he did in Advent Children using the Fusion Sword at Rude. *During the FMV scene when Cloud begins to fight Sephiroth in Destiny Odyssey VII, Cloud tells him to, "Go back to sleep!", reminding him of the hibernation Sephiroth was in for five years in Final Fantasy VII. *The name for Cloud's first alternate costume, "Cloudy Wolf", refers to the fact that throughout Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, a wolf that was implied to be a personification of Cloud's immense guilt was tailing Cloud until he came to terms with his past. *When Cloud saves Tifa, she comments that Cloud was "like a hero, charging in to save the girl," which is the exact same thing Cloud promised he would do when he left to join SOLDIER. Ironically enough, as stated in his bio in the Museum, at the end of Dissidia 012, it is she who sacrifices herself to protect him. *In Dissidia 012, one of the chests in Cloud's storyline contains 1997 gil. Final Fantasy VII for the PlayStation was released in 1997. *At the end of Cloud's Destiny Odyssey in 012, the gateway that Cloud tracks Sephiroth to is Mount Gulg, an allusion to the Northern Crater. *Cloud's introductory quote when fighting against Kain Highwind mirrors the question he asked Vincent Valentine in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. *One of Cloud's quotes before fighting is "If I win, are my sins forgiven?" refers to his inability to defend his friends, Aerith and Zack, upon witnessing their deaths. Trivia *Cloud is the only character with an EX Mode that has a different name for one of his alternate outfits, although it functions identically *Other than Garland and The Emperor, Cloud is the only Warrior of Chaos to speak to Chaos himself in Dissidia 012 and fight him alone. *Cloud is second character storyline-wise to gain his Crystal. *Excluding secret characters Shantotto and Gabranth, Cloud and Terra were the last two characters confirmed for Dissidia. *Cloud, Terra, Squall, and the Onion Knight are the only ones who fight an ally as a boss. Cloud's boss fight is against Firion. Cloud himself is fought as a boss in Terra's story, making him and Terra the only two heroes who both fight another hero as a boss and are fought by another hero as a boss. *When Cloud lands on the ground after using Omnislash Version 5, if the player looks closely, his sword has vanished - after the opponent is damaged and Cloud holds up his hand, the weapon reappears and falls into his grasp. It is most easily noticed defeating an opponent with Omnislash Version 5 and the speed has slowed before fading to the Victory Fanfare. *Cloud's Buster Sword has no lines or indentations running across the blade as it is shown with in Crisis Core and Advent Children, instead having a smooth finish as it appeared in Final Fantasy VII. *In Dissidia, Cloud's EX Burst Omnislash is the strongest in the game, assuming he has full HP when using it. His EX Burst is the second-strongest in Dissidia 012, outranked by Gilgamesh. *Cloud and Zidane share a defeat quote, "a loss is a loss." *Only one of Cloud's swords from the original Final Fantasy VII does not appear in Dissidia: The Yoshiyuki katana. All the others appear, though some have been renamed, such as Organics becoming Ogrenix. The Yoshiyuki katana, however, appears in Dissidia 012 as an exclusive weapon for Gilgamesh. *In Dissidia 012 Penelo erroneously states that Cloud can equip heavy armor. *Of the Warriors who get converted in the 12th Cycle, Cloud is converted into a Warrior of Cosmos the earliest. es:Cloud Strife/Dissidia Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters Category:Articles With Videos